dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 17
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy Villains: * Resbian soldiers and guards Locations: * Resbia | StoryTitle2 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "The End" | Synopsis2 = Discovering the trap, Don and Betty square off against the Jarovian Whipcrackers, but as Don brings his atomic energy gun to bear, the earthquake knocks everybody down. Krenon's band of traitors are wearing smoked glasses, and several of them have lost theirs; Betty's been gathering them up. Laswan's palace is also rocked by the quake, and Queen Zira pulls him along to safety, while asking for help in rescuing Betty and Don. The prison cell is closed off by rubble. Meanwhile craven Krenon and his Whipsnappers are escaping onto the dark river, in a barge. Zira and Laswan encounter this barge, and Laswan demands admission to it; they board. Inside the blocked-off prison, Don Drake uses his atomic energy weapon to blast thru one wall. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria * King Laswan, of Jarovia ** Jarovian Whipsnappers Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** his renegade Whipsnappers ** the High Priests Locations: * Planet Saro ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer2_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler2_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker2_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 6" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * Locations: * , the | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 5" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Locations: * ** ancient tomb * ** Realm of the Seven Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 16" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Riverdale | StoryTitle8 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 16" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli * Captain Chevigny * Lieutenant Canfield Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 7" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Dan * Mary * Zeb Halliday | Writer10_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle10 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 17" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Parisian Gendarmes Villains: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** Police HQ | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = In Ciralia, near Inter-Planetary Police HQ, Mark, Monty, and Gail leave Mark's Super Giro Car in a nearby field, and prepare to break into a suspected Red People hide-out. Mark shoots the lock out of a back door with his Electro-Ray Pistol, the interior is dark. They are observed, and a trap-door opens under them, dumping them into a dungeon. An amplified voice taunts the three, and Marson taunts back. A section of wall flips open and a tractor beam focuses on Gail, and drags her out of the room. The wall flips shut, and the ceiling begins to descend! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Villains: * Monarch Sarno Other Characters: * Professor Hillary Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet Ciro ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistols * Sarno's Gripping Ray Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car * other giro cars | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 5" | Synopsis12 = Tom and Jack make friends with Harry the fugitive. Harry has a raft, and a cabin built into the top of a tall tree. The boys spend the night there, and Harry tells them he's innocent of the crime of which he was accused, but not much more. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley Other Characters: * Harry Matson Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | StoryTitle15 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 8" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed Other Characters: * Agent Malvern | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | Writer16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle16 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 13" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 14" | Synopsis17 = Off the coast of Florida, the armed merchantman "Falcon" is under fire from the USS Hornet, with Jack Dewey on the main deck, tied to the mast. Jack's only friend in Hale's crew, Stumpy Smithers, risks his own life by racing to the mast to cut Jack free. Smithers hides Dewey, somewhere aboard the Falcon, and the Falcon crew is preoccupied, at nightfall, with eluding the Hornet. They pull it off, though, and soon the smuggler is far away, and in an unexpected direction. Aboard the Hornet, Captain Smith now plans to revisit Captain Dorgan, and put him out of business. Months later, the Falcon drops anchor at the mouth of a river on the west coast of Africa. Captain Hale goes ashore and meets with his slave broker, Haggen. Hale's backer, Dorgan, needs 400 men; Haggen needs two weeks to assemble them. Haggen sets off upriver the next day, and at Hale's request, he brings Jack Dewey along. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Other Characters: * Stumpy Smithers Villains: * Captain Dorgan ** his crew of pirates and mutineers * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew * Haggen, slave broker ** black henchmen Vehicles: * , sloop-of-war * Hale's merchantman, "Falcon", armed freighter * Haggen's pole-powered river scow Era: * Locations: * , off * West Coast of | StoryTitle18 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 5" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer18_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler18_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker18_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 15" | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim Other Characters: * Capt. Angus MacPherson * Buck Wilson, first mate * Mr. Tyner, second mate * Chips, apprentice * Sail Maker, apprentice Locations: * a South Sea Lagoon Vehicles: * 3-masted, square-rigged, packet ship "Ariel" | StoryTitle23 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 17" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Don Miguel | Writer23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker23_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle24 = Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer24_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler24_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker24_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer25_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler25_1 = Sven Elven | Inker25_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle25 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 5" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 1" | Synopsis26 = Sandy Kean is called to a domestic disturbance, an in-family argument about gambling, and he bullies a young man into giving up that vice. He and his partner then raid the Carlyon Club, in the Morgan Building, a swanky illegal gambling den. The boss stomps out into the main room and confronts Kean, and threatens to get him kicked off the police force. When Sandy tells Jimmy to call in the paddy wagon, he gets back-talk about it. And later that day, Kean gets chewed out by his superior for raiding the club. Sandy figures out who's been bought off, and what to do about it, but tells no-one. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Jimmy, Kean's partner * Chief Villains: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer Other Characters: * destitute woman * gambler son Locations: * ** 945 Terrace ** Morgan Building *** Carlyon Club Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 5". ** Number on cover is "No. 17". * Last issue for Don Drake on the Planet Saro, which ends in mid-cliffanger. * Captain Smith and the USS Hornet sail out of the story, in this month's episode of Midshipman Dewey, and are seen no more. The series itself will end, in mid-cliffhanger, in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hubert, by Bill Patrick ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding, by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Resbian Affair, Part 4 online. }} Category:New Years